Hana
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Tayuya, sang mantan yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk kembali kepada lelaki terkasihnya, Sasuke. Mereka masih harus melalui garis duka, juga satu lagi hati yang dikorbankan. Namun kenangan yang ditinggalkan olehnya adalah kenyataan berharga yang kini dapat dirasakan Tayuya, dan sebagai penggerak untuk menjalani hidup dengan sepenuh hati serta menjadi seperti bunga layaknya dirinya.


Tak bosan-bosan aku mengamati Sasuke yang tengah bermain dengan anak-anak. Malam ini ia menemani Kenshi menyusun _puzzle_ di karpet depan TV. Zen yang asyik menonton acara kesukaannya, terkadang bergabung dengan ayah dan adik laki-lakinya. Anak pertama kami itu memang butuh _refreshing_ setelah les seusai jam sekolah ditambah kegiatan belajar di rumah sesudah makan malam tadi. Aku sendiri hampir selesai menyetrika pakaian kering kami yang baru tadi sore ku angkat dari jemuran. Begitu pekerjaanku ini beres, aku akan langsung mengajak Kenshi tidur.

"Yang ini letaknya di cini ya, Pa?"

Aku merasa senang setiap kali mendengar Kenshi memanggil Sasuke sesuai harapanku—dan tentunya terus ku ajarkan pada putra kedua kami itu semenjak bisa berbicara. Dulu Sasuke selalu menolak jika aku mengajari Zen memanggilnya papa. Katanya panggilan itu terdengar menggelikan di telinganya. Dan sepertinya sekarang ia sudah menyerah untuk mengajari Kenshi memanggilnya _touchan_.

Ku perhatikan Sasuke butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyambut pertanyaan Kenshi, "Sepertinya—"

"Ah, bukan," sahut Zen yang kemudian meletakkan kepingan _puzzle_ berwarna merah itu di tempat yang menurutnya benar. "_Touchan_ ingin membodohi Ken, ya? Atau sebenarnya _Touchan_ memang tidak bisa menyusun _puzzle_?"

Aku melihat Sasuke tidak bisa menyahut untuk sejenak sebelum memiting leher Zen dengan main-main.

"Dasar jail. Lagipula aku belum selesai bicara."

Aku yang berada tak jauh dari tiga manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu, turut tersenyum tatkala mendengar tawa mereka. Rasanya iri sekali. Aku juga ingin berkumpul bersama mereka. Aku pun bergegas menghanger baju terakhir yang selesai ku setrika, kemudian menata semua pakaian yang sudah ku gantung itu ke lemari kami masing-masing. Aku akan membereskan setrika dan mejanya setelah dingin. Dan sekarang waktunya aku bergabung dengan suami dan kedua putraku.

"Mama, ngantuk~" rengek Kenshi dengan suaranya yang lucu.

"Ayo bobok, yuk…," ajakku pada Kenshi yang langsung mengabaikan mainannya dan membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuanku ketika aku mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menghela napas karena merasa kalah dariku, disambung kikikan geli Zen. Aku menunjukkan senyum penuh kemenangan pada suamiku yang kini tengah merapikan _puzzle_ Kenshi ke tempatnya.

Aku segera menggendong Kenshi dan membelai kepalanya yang terkulai di bahuku. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus dan halus benar-benar turunan Sasuke, begitu pun dengan Zen. Sedangkan pupilnya yang seindah permata _ruby_ merupakan warisan ibunya. Ya, ibu kandungnya—Karin—yang telah melahirkannya dengan taruhan nyawa. Aku sedih mengakui ini, tetapi aku memang seorang ibu tiri untuk Kenshi. Namun aku sangat menyayanginya, tak ubahnya dengan rasa sayangku kepada Zen yang lahir melalui rahimku.

Kenshi pun tahu ia memiliki dua ibu. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa sekarang _kaachan_-nya tinggal bersama _Kami_-_sama_. Jika ada yang bertanya padanya tentang ibunya, ia akan menjawab kalau ia mempunyai _Kaachan_ dan Mama. Lantas ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit dengan senyum mengembang dan mengatakan seperti yang ku katakan. Aku menitikkan air mata haru saat memergokinya mengatakan semua itu kepada salah seorang pengajarnya di _hoikuen_.

Waktu itu aku sedikit terlambat menjemputnya karena ada rapat mendadak yang diadakan kepala sekolah. Sasuke pun hadir dalam rapat itu lantaran kami mengajar di akademi kepolisian yang sama. Namun setelah rapat itu usai, Sasuke masih harus melatih kemampuan beladiri para calon polisi di dojo. Jadi aku menjemput Kenshi seorang diri. Sejujurnya aku malah bersyukur karena saat itu aku tidak menjemput Kenshi bersama Sasuke. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih takut membayangkan reaksi Sasuke jika mendapati Kenshi mengatakan semua itu.

"Sekarang kita cuci kaki dan sikat gigi dulu." Aku membawa Kenshi ke kamar mandi. Sebelum itu aku juga menarik Zen. Putra pertama kami yang seperti kopian Sasuke itu suka malas melakukannya kalau sudah keasyikan nonton TV.

Aku membantu Kenshi menaruh sedikit pasta gigi rasa stroberi di bulu sikatnya. Di usianya saat ini Kenshi sudah bisa menggosok giginya sendiri, tetapi aku harus terus mengawasinya. Aku pun belum ingin berhenti membantunya menyikatkan bagian giginya yang sulit terjangkau olehnya.

Sebentar lagi Kenshi genap berusia empat tahun, lebih tepatnya pada awal bulan Maret. Sudah waktunya Kenshi keluar dari _hoikuen_. Sementara Zen yang September nanti berumur lima belas tahun, akan menghadapi kelulusan SMP pada musim yang sama dengan ulang tahun Kenshi. Aku dan Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk mendaftarkan Kenshi ke TK atau _youchien_ bersamaan dengan masuknya Zen ke SMA.

"Mama, aku juga," goda Sasuke yang menyusul kami bertiga ke kamar mandi setelah beberapa saat berselang.

Aih, bayi besar ini membuatku gemas, sehingga aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Aku lalu mengambil sikat gigi Sasuke sekalian memberikan pasta gigi di permukaannya.

"Buka mulutmu, Sayang…," ucapku dengan nada keibuan yang ku gunakan ketika hendak menyikat gigi Kenshi.

Zen cekikikan sebelum berkumur cepat-cepat dan meninggalkan kamar mandi. Mungkin ia sudah bosan melihat kemesraan kami yang seolah-olah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari.

Tak ku sangka Sasuke benar-benar membuka mulutnya. Dan aku langsung memasukkan sikat gigi itu layaknya menyuruh Sasuke mengulum termometer di kala demam. Setelahnya aku buru-buru mengangkat Kenshi yang semula sibuk melihat gigi bersihnya di cermin, lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sembari terkekeh-kekeh. Aku masih bisa melihat Sasuke mengembalikan kursi kayu tanpa sandaran—yang tadi juga digunakan Kenshi untuk tumpuan agar bisa mencapai wastafel—ke tempat semula. Seringai tampannya yang kerap kali membuatku merinding pun bisa tertangkap oleh penglihatanku sebelum pintu kamar mandi ku tutup rapat.

Aku menidurkan Kenshi di kamarnya. Sementara Zen masih melanjutkan acara menontonnya. Bersiaplah, Zen … sebentar lagi Mama juga akan menarikmu ke tempat tidur.

Aku kembali ke ruang tengah setelah Kenshi terlelap. Aku hendak menghampiri Zen dan menyuruhnya tidur ketika aku melihat Sasuke membereskan setrika dan mejanya untuk disimpan di ruang perkakas di bawah tangga.

"Hari ini suamiku manis sekali~" godaku seraya tersenyum mesra.

"Ini tidak gratis," katanya membalas gurauanku.

Aku mendekatinya dan mengecup pipinya singkat. Selanjutnya mata kami saling bertemu. Aku kembali tergoda untuk mengerjainya. Ku lingkarkan kedua lenganku di lehernya dan ku dekatkan wajahku kepadanya hingga bibir kami nyaris bertemu. Lantas aku berbisik seduktif di depan wajahnya, "Sebaiknya kita tunda sampai Zen tidur."

"Kalau begitu cepat ninabobokan bayi besarmu itu," balas Sasuke sembari memeluk pinggangku dengan protektif.

"Ku kira bayi besarku yang sekarang sedang ku pandang…," godaku lagi sambil meneliti raut mukanya. Aih, suamiku ini memang sangat tampan.

"_Kami_-_sama_…."

Suara Zen cukup mengejutkan kami berdua. Kami pun buru-buru memisahkan diri setelah sadar kalau TV sudah dalam keadaan tidak menyala dan Zen tengah berdiri dengan bersedekap di dekat sofa yang tadi didudukinya.

"Bisakah kalian bermesraan jika sedang berdua saja?" gerutu Zen yang beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai dua. "Astaga … lagi-lagi otak polosku ternoda," gumamnya tanpa menoleh lagi kepada kami yang hanya melongo.

Begitu Zen sudah masuk kamarnya, aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dan ternyata suamiku itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pandangan kami pun kembali bertemu. Sesaat setelahnya kami tertawa pelan dan memadamkan lampu tengah sebelum masuk ke kamar kami.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan Karin. Jika ia masih hidup, tentu bukan aku yang berada di sini.

Namun, Karin pulalah yang menginginkanku menggantikan posisinya. Aku tak akan pernah menyesal, dan aku sangat berterima kasih padanya….

.

.

.

* * *

_Mari kita mensyukuri semua nikmat yang ada di dunia ini  
Kenangan yang kau tinggalkan untukku  
Adalah kenyataan yang sangat berharga yang ku rasakan saat ini  
Itulah mengapa aku akan menjalani hidup ini dengan sepenuh hati dan menjadi seperti bunga__  
_**[*]**

* * *

.

.

.

**N **A **R **U **T **O**  
**©Kishimoto Masashi

Catatan: AU, OC, diusahakan tidak terlalu OoC, mungkin masih ada (miss) typo, ShikaTayuSasuKarin, masih berhubungan dengan fic Hikimawasu, Pertemuan Takdir, Setsunai Koi Monogatari (+ Koi Monogatari), Daijoubu?, Hitorimono (urut secara timeline).

.

.

.

* * *

**H **A** N **A

* * *

.

.

.

**Empat tahun yang lalu pada tanggal 1 Maret….**

Sungguh aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia memang belum menangis sejak Karin dinyatakan meninggal setelah melahirkan putra mereka. Bahkan ialah yang tampak paling tegar selama upacara pemakaman. Namun aku malah khawatir melihat Sasuke yang terus diam. Kepergian Karin seolah turut membawa jiwa Sasuke.

Seorang bayi laki-laki sehat yang mereka beri nama Kenshi atas permintaan Karin pun belum disentuh olehnya—sang ayah yang semestinya memberikan sambutan dengan penuh suka cita. Aku batal memasuki kamar Sasuke. Ku tutup lagi pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan setelah menemukannya yang duduk di tepi ranjang membelakangi arah kedatanganku. Tiba-tiba saja keraguan itu muncul. Aku tidak ingin bila kedatanganku justru memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Di apartemen ini hanya menyisakan aku dan Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi para kerabat atau kawan Karin yang datang untuk berbelasungkawa. Kenshi dibawa oleh orang tua Sasuke, begitupun dengan Zen yang lebih memilih untuk ikut ke kediaman kakek dan neneknya tersebut. Zen melanggar janji yang diucapkannya di ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh, dengan banyak menangis semenjak kenyataan pahit ini didengarnya. Tentu saja karena Zen juga teramat menyayangi Karin. Selama ini tak sekalipun putraku itu membanding-bandingkan antara Karin dengan diriku yang merupakan ibu kandungnya.

Aku menyeret langkah menuju pintu depan. Karangan bunga simpati dan duka cita berjejer di sepanjang koridor, bahkan ada yang diletakkan di luar lantaran di dalam sini sudah terasa penuh.

_**Lili**_—Keagungan dan kesucian. Karin meninggal setelah memperjuangkan hak putranya untuk melihat dunia ini. Ia berpulang dengan jiwa yang kembali suci. Ia pasti sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan di tempatnya yang baru. Semua tahu dan meyakini hal itu, sehingga aku tidak heran jika bukan hanya aku yang menganggap lili putih cocok untuk dirinya.

_**Gladiol**_—Kekuatan karakter, ketulusan, dan integritas moral. Sesuai untuk Karin yang hingga menjelang akhir hidupnya masih mengabdikan dirinya untuk meringankan penderitaan orang lain; banyak menyembuhkan mereka yang membutuhkan pertolongannya.

_**Anyelir**_—Kekaguman, pengingat, dan cinta yang murni. Sasuke meletakkan satu tangkai yang berwarna merah muda di batu nisan Karin, dan itu sudah mampu mengungkapkan banyak hal, juga pernyataan bahwa tidak ada di antara keduanya yang akan dilupakan maupun melupakan.

_**Mawar**_—Memberikan beragam warna di antara dominan putih. Ada banyak rasa yang hendak dibangkitkan melalui rangkaiannya yang indah; hormat, cinta, maupun ikatan persahabatan.

_**Anggrek**_—Ya, semua orang akan senantiasa mencintai Karin.

_**Tulip**_—Sebagai dorongan dan harapan untuk suatu pembaharuan. Kami memang sangat membutuhkannya untuk menjalani awal yang baru.

_**Krisan**_—Aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya, karena aku yakin bahwa tidak ada di antara kami yang berharap ingin terus hidup di dalam ratapan duka.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku yang mendadak lemas di undakan lantai yang menghadap pintu depan. Rasanya mataku memanas lagi. Karin adalah sahabat terbaikku setelah Sasuke, meski ia lebih banyak mencemburui kedekatanku dengan suaminya yang juga merupakan mantan suamiku itu.

Saat ini aku merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir. Aku merelakan Sasuke untuk Karin, namun ternyata setelah hampir sebelas tahun, ia mengembalikan pria itu kepadaku. Karin hanya mengatakannya sekali sebelum tenaga medis membawanya masuk ruang persalinan. Namun aku mampu melihat kesungguhan dan suatu permohonan melalui sepasang matanya yang secantik permata _ruby_.

Ya, Karin ingin aku sekali lagi bersatu dengan Sasuke jika ia tidak bisa kembali membuka mata.

Dokter matanya sudah menyarankannya untuk melahirkan putranya secara cesar mengingat kondisi penglihatannya yang bisa lebih rabun jika persalinan dilakukan secara normal. Tetapi bukan hal itu yang menjadi penyebab kematian Karin. Aku hanya mengira kalau Karin memang sudah merasakan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa merawat putranya yang kehadirannya begitu dinantikannya sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, bahkan hanya sesaat setelah ia melahirkannya. Itu sebabnya ia menganggap bahwa apapun yang dipilihnya akan tetap berakhir sama, karena ia meyakini bahwa ada takdir yang tidak mungkin bisa diubah oleh tangan manusia.

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika tubuhku terdorong ke depan. Ragu-ragu aku meraba lengan yang melingkar di sekitar leherku, lalu meremas jemarinya lembut. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menumpukan wajahnya yang terasa basah di bahuku.

"Aku sudah memasakkanmu makan malam," kataku dengan menahan tangis karena mendengar isakan lirihnya. Aku sungguh tidak tega melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini. "Kau belum makan sejak pagi…."

Masih duduk di lantai, aku menguraikan pelukannya, lantas menggantinya dengan dekapanku padanya. Sekali ini aku membiarkannya menumpahkan air mata sepuasnya. Aku harap ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku mendapatinya berurai air mata duka.

"Kau harus lebih kuat," bisikku sembari mengelus punggungnya yang masih sedikit bergetar. "Ada anggota keluarga baru yang harus kau sambut dengan penuh suka cita. Dia berhak melihat senyum dan tawamu…."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ma-ma—Mama…."

"Iya, Sayang … Mama di sini…."

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarku. Mendengar kata pertama yang diucapkan Kenshi ditujukan kepadaku, aku benar-benar merasa amat bahagia. Bahkan sepertinya tidak ada kata yang mampu mewakili apa yang ku rasakan saat ini. Ku angkat Kenshi yang semula duduk di boksnya sembari mengayunkan kedua lengannya ke arahku, lalu ku tunjukkan senyum meledek kepada sang ayah yang merasa kalah dariku.

Padahal ia sangat berharap berada di posisiku sekarang—menjadi sosok yang dipanggil untuk pertama kalinya oleh putra keduanya yang mulai bisa berbicara. Aku memang sangat beruntung.

"_Touchan_ sulit untuk dilafalkan oleh anak seusia Kenshi, makanya aku menjadi orang paling beruntung yang mendapatkan kata pertama darinya," ledekku tanpa maksud jahat.

"Kau memang serakah. Dulu kau sudah mendapatkannya dari Zen." Sasuke mendengus, lantas mencubit pipi Kenshi pelan-pelan. Aku tahu kalau ia mati-matian menekan rasa gemasnya pada Kenshi agar tidak menjewer pipi gembil yang kemerahan itu dengan membabi-buta.

"Salahmu sendiri karena memaksa mereka memanggilmu _touchan_."

Ku lihat Sasuke menghela napas dengan kasar.

"Aku harus mengatakannya berapa kali sampai kau paham kalau panggilan papa itu terdengar sangat menggelikan di telingaku."

"Itu 'kan karena telingamu yang aneh, tapi kalau menurutku malah terdengar imut."

Sasuke berdecak pelan. Agaknya ia tidak bisa membalasku, atau mungkin malas meladeniku yang memang cerewet kalau bersamanya.

"Mama, aku lapar~"

Aku tersenyum merasakan sepasang lengan yang kemudian memeluk perutku. Zen kembali manja belakangan ini. Padahal ia sudah hampir lulus SD. Aku mengerti kalau ia sedikit iri pada adiknya yang dicurahi banyak perhatian oleh kami. Sebelum Kenshi lahir, ia memang mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari seluruh anggota keluarga. Meski begitu, aku tahu kalau ia sangat menyayangi adiknya. Sekarang saja, salah satu tangannya terulur untuk mencubiti pipi Kenshi menggantikan sang ayah yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sofa dengan TV yang menyala di depannya. Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke cemburu karena aku diperebutkan oleh kedua putranya.

"Mama akan masak, Ken sama _Niichan_ dulu, ya…," kataku pada Kenshi yang malah mencengkeram bajuku.

Kenshi sudah hampir menangis ketika Sasuke menggantikanku dan Zen untuk menenangkannya. Sekarang aku bisa segera memasak, dan tentunya tidak akan pulang terlalu larut karenanya. Terang aku harus pulang karena aku hanya mantan istri Sasuke. Aku memang sering bertandang untuk memastikan bahwa mereka tetap makan dengan baik dan teratur sepeninggal Karin. Apalagi ada Kenshi yang sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja, Karin pun telah menjadi ibu yang baik untuk putraku.

Dan lagi, Zen lebih memilih menemani ayahnya sejak saat itu. Jujur saja aku kesepian tinggal seorang diri di apartemen yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat tinggalku bersama Sasuke saat kami masih berstatus sebagai suami istri. Apartemen yang merupakan pemberian Sasuke itu akan makin terasa sepi jika aku teringat kenangan bersama mereka.

Ah, aku tidak ingin membohongi diri sendiri. Aku memang berharap bisa terus seperti ini; Sasuke sebagai ayah, aku menjadi ibu bagi kedua putra kami, dan akan lebih lengkap jika hadir seorang putri yang mirip denganku—seperti harapan Zen selama ini. Mungkin Kenshi juga senang jika memiliki adik perempuan berambut _pink_ gelap seperti diriku. Aku pun tidak bisa lagi berupaya mencintai pria lain sementara hatiku senantiasa memujanya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasa sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa Sasuke sudah mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak pernah sanggup ku utarakan kepadanya, sedangkan sebagian hatiku yang lain mencoba menyangkalnya.

"Selama ini aku selalu jujur padamu."

Aku kembali menyibukkan diriku dengan sepatu yang hendak ku pakai. Pertanyaan Sasuke benar-benar datang di saat yang kurang tepat. Ia seakan-akan ingin menahanku lebih lama di rumahnya. Memangnya apa lagi yang ia harapkan dariku? Bukankah aku sudah menidurkan Kenshi?

"Tapi kau menyembunyikan amanat Karin dariku," imbuhnya yang kali ini tanpa basa-basi.

Aku terpaku di depannya. Namun aku belum berani membalas tatapannya.

"Aku menunggumu membicarakan hal itu denganku. Sebaliknya, kau terus bersikap seperti tak pernah menerima pesan darinya. Padahal Kenshi sangat membutuhkanmu. Sedangkan kau tidak akan bisa selalu ada untuknya selama kita belum menjadi satu keluarga yang tinggal seatap, karena aku tahu kalau kau tidak sepenuhnya mampu mengabaikan omongan tetangga. Aku memang selalu berusaha untuk menjadi ayah dan ibu untuknya, tapi dia tetap membutuhkan sosok ibu yang sesungguhnya."

Aku bersumpah baru kali ini mendengar Sasuke berbicara begitu panjang tanpa memberiku celah untuk menyela maupun memberikan tanggapan.

"Kalau saja orang tuaku dan ayah Karin tidak memberitahuku, mungkin kau akan tetap tutup mulut sampai mati."

Oke, aku rasa Sasuke mulai keterlaluan sekarang. Ia boleh kesal padaku, tetapi sepantasnya ia memilih kata yang lebih baik. Bagaimanapun aku adalah seorang perempuan. Aku juga bisa menjadi sensitif, meski dulu ada masa di mana aku sering melontarkan kata-kata yang lebih kasar. Lagipula aku menyimpan amanat Karin untuk diriku sendiri karena aku tidak ingin menjadi wanita tidak tahu diri yang memanfaatkan kematian Karin untuk kebahagiaanku sendiri. Aku pun tidak mau membuka kembali torehan duka di hatinya. Bahkan aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Karin juga berpesan kepada ayahnya, juga kedua orang tua Sasuke.

"Apa gunanya menyimpannya dariku?"

"Pelankan suaramu," pintaku lemah. Aku takut jika Zen terbangun dan mendengar kemarahan Sasuke yang diluapkan kepadaku.

Namun Sasuke malah meninggikan suaranya, "Aku tahu kau mungkin akan—atau memang sudah—menerima lamaran dokter yang juga teman lamamu itu. Dan barangkali kau juga sudah tidak menyimpan rasa untukku. Jika seperti itu, aku tentu egois karena kembali mengharapkanmu. Tapi demi Kenshi, aku mohon—"

Aku menghapus air mata yang menuruni pipiku dengan cepat. Sepertinya perkataan Sasuke terpotong karena tindakanku. Tetapi apa peduliku, sekarang pelupuk mataku terasa lebih ringan dan pandanganku tak lagi buram.

Hah, tidak tahu mengapa aku jadi agak melankolis semenjak bertemu dan jatuh cinta kepada makhluk yang berdiri di hadapanku ini. Sebelum mengenyam pendidikan di akademi kepolisian yang sama dengannya, aku adalah seorang _yankee_ yang pantang untuk menangis. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak menitikkan air mata setiap kali mendapatkan banyak luka maupun lebam hasil tawuran dengan geng berandal dari sekolah putra.

Dan sekarang … aku menangis hanya karena ia sedikit memarahiku….

Tetapi ada rasa senang yang menyusupi hatiku kala mendengar pengakuannya, bahwa ia masih mengharapkanku untuk kembali kepadanya, meski aku tahu hal itu untuk kepentingan Kenshi—atau mungkin ia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan bahwa ia yang merupakan pria sejati masih membutuhkan pendamping untuk menentramkan batinnya. Dan aku tidak peduli apapun yang menjadi dasarnya untuk mempertahankanku, asalkan aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi alasan kebahagiaannya, aku pun akan berusaha agar harapanku berbuah manis untuk semuanya.

Bukan berarti Sasuke tidak setia kepada Karin bila ia menikah lagi. Hidup terus berjalan, dan kesetiaan bukanlah belenggu. Aku yakin ia tidak pernah luput mendoakan segala kebaikan untuk Karin. Lagipula ia terus memperjuangkan yang terbaik untuk merawat dan mendidik buah hatinya dengan Karin. Bagiku semua itu adalah bentuk kesetiaannya kepada Karin.

Aku beringsut memeluknya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Aku mempererat lingkaran lenganku di pinggangnya sekaligus menyandarkan kepalaku di dekat perutnya—karena ia berdiri di permukaan lantai yang lebih tinggi dari pijakanku. Ia pun lebih memilih diam, dan aku yakin ia sudah tahu jawabanku tanpa perlu aku mengungkapkannya. Tentu, ia sangat mengenal diriku.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ternyata harapan itu hanyalah harapan semu. Harusnya aku sadar sejak awal."

Aku sedih mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia menggunakan nada yang sarat keputusasaan untuk berbicara denganku. Apakah aku membuatnya begitu sakit hati? Aku tidak tahu berapa kali lagi aku harus meminta maaf agar ia melupakan rasa sakit yang ku torehkan, juga memberikan pengampunan kepadaku yang kembali tidak memilihnya.

"Yah, kau memang keras kepala, hatimu juga—dan bagaimana bisa aku memaksamu membalas perasaanku sementara aku mengetahui kenyataan itu…."

"Kau tidak pernah memaksaku. Aku yang mencoba untuk mengganti posisinya denganmu—meski pada akhirnya aku menyerah dan melukaimu sekali lagi…."

Ia masih bungkam dan membiarkan kopi hitamnya mendingin tanpa disentuhnya, membuatku makin tidak enak hati.

"Maafkan aku…," ucapku sekali lagi dengan segala ketulusan yang ku harap dapat mengetuk hatinya. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin dibenci olehnya. "Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau bisa memaafkanku…."

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar kalau cinta tidak perlu meminta maaf dan menyatakan penyesalan," katanya, yang kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Sekarang semuanya makin jelas."

"Tapi aku tidak menyesal…."

Memang, aku sungguh menyesal telah memberikan harapan padanya yang pada saat itu tengah menantikanku kembali. Sedangkan harapan itu tak pernah berujung kenyataan, malah sebaliknya, hanya berbuah kekecewaan untuknya. Namun aku tidak menyesali usahaku untuk mencoba mengenalnya lebih dalam. Banyak hal yang baru ku ketahui sekarang tentang dirinya. Menjadi teman sekelasnya dulu terlalu singkat untuk bisa mengetahui kegemarannya selain tidur dan bermain _shougi_, atau apa yang kurang disukainya di samping berdebat dengan perempuan. Aku pun baru tahu kalau ia sangat menyukai ikan kembung dan ganggang laut, tetapi ia pernah tidak memakan telur rebus yang sekali waktu ku hidangkan kepadanya saat ia ku undang makan di rumahku.

"Sudahlah, aku memaafkanmu. Jangan mengulangi kata-kata yang sama secara terus-menerus, aku bosan."

Shikamaru tersenyum sedikit meski tampak tidak ikhlas, tetapi hal itu sudah mampu menciptakan lengkungan di bibirku.

"Kau berhak mendapatkan perempuan yang jauh lebih muda dariku—agar keinginanmu untuk menjadi ayah dari dua anak bisa lekas terwujud," kataku setengah bercanda, tetapi dalam waktu yang sama aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untuknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku menikah dengan Sasuke saat usia Kenshi hampir dua tahun. Tidak lama setelah itu, Shikamaru memberitahuku kalau ia mulai mencoba membuka hati untuk seorang dokter berambut _pink_ lembut yang merupakan rekannya di rumah sakit. Pernah sekali ia mengundangku makan siang bersama dokter muda yang cantik itu, dan ku lihat keduanya cukup serasi. Pun ku rasa senyum manis gadis itu sudah mampu menceriakan hidup Shikamaru. Aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk kelanggengan hubungan mereka.

Rasanya waktu bergulir dengan begitu cepat, terlebih jika hari-hari kami selalu terisi dengan keceriaan dan kebahagiaan. Tetapi terkadang aku pun masih beradu mulut dengan Sasuke, bahkan untuk suatu hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Hanya saja ia menjadi bertambah sabar sekarang. Bahkan ia yang lebih sering meminta maaf terlebih dahulu atas perdebatan ringan kami sebelumnya. Barangkali ia takut kalau aku akan meninggalkannya untuk pria lain yang lebih pengertian. Padahal aku bahagia hidup bersamanya bagaimanapun adanya ia. Dan tentu saja kedua putra kami hanya perlu tahu kalau kami selalu mesra.

Satu bulan setelah ulang tahun Kenshi yang keempat, aku merasa kalau aku hamil lagi. Dengan dada yang berdebar-debar, aku mencoba mengetesnya sendiri, dan ternyata hasilnya positif. Aku masih belum yakin saat itu, mengingat usiaku sudah berkepala tiga, sehingga ku kira akan sulit untuk mengandung lagi.

Setelah ku periksakan ke dokter kandunganku yang lebih seperti kakakku sendiri, ternyata memang ada kehidupan baru yang mendiami rahimku sejak dua bulan sebelumnya. Mendengar pernyataan itu, aku tak kuasa menahan tangis bahagia penuh syukur. Aku pun penasaran bagaimana nantinya reaksi Sasuke dan anak-anak, juga orang tua kami, saat aku memberitahukan berita yang teramat membahagiakan untukku ini.

"Papa~" panggilku manja malam itu. Aku memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, dan ia tampak lebih hati-hati menuangkan air hangat ke botol susu Kenshi.

Aku memang sengaja menggodanya dengan memanggilnya papa, dan ternyata ia benar-benar tidak mau menanggapiku.

"Papa~ kenapa mengabaikanku?" Aku pura-pura merajuk. Ia pun agaknya ingin ku goda lebih lama. Lihat saja seringai di bibir tipisnya.

Aku tidak melepaskan pelukanku saat ia berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk memberikan susu buatannya kepada Kenshi yang sedang diajari Zen untuk berhitung menggunakan abakus. Seperti biasa, Zen hanya memutar mata bosan melihatku yang sedang menempel pada Sasuke. Aku masih terus menempel pada Sasuke sampai ia duduk bersila di dekat Kenshi yang menerima botol susunya. Aku juga ikut duduk di karpet bersama mereka. Saat Zen sibuk memberikan tebakan pada Kenshi yang tengah menyimak sambil meminum susunya, aku meraih tangan Sasuke dan ku genggam lembut sebelum ku tempelkan di perut rataku.

"_Arigatou_…," ucapku lirih, lalu aku menunjukkan senyum senang begitu ia melayangkan tatapan penuh tanya padaku. Tetapi aku yakin ia cepat mengerti.

Sesaat setelah keterkejutannya mereda, ia mencium keningku dengan begitu lembut dan lama, tak peduli pada anak-anak yang mungkin sedang memandang heran ke arah kami. Aku hanya menebak-nebak reaksi mereka karena aku memejamkan mataku begitu luapan rasa bahagia membuncah di dadaku.

Aku kembali menggenggam tangannya, lantas ku remas lembut sebelum ku dekatkan ke bibirku untuk ku cium dengan penuh cinta, dan aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh untuk kesekian kalinya dengan melepasnya atau menyerahkannya kepada tangan lain.

.

.

.

* * *

_Mengapa aku berada di sini?  
Mengapa kau pun berada di sini?  
Mengapa aku harus berjumpa denganmu?  
Perjumpaan denganmu, adalah takdir__  
_**[*]**

* * *

.

.

.

_Sensei_ meniup peluit panjang sebagai tanda bahwa pelatihan renang untuk calon polisi pria sudah usai. Kami para calon polisi wanita yang sudah berpakaian renang, masuk ke area kolam renang yang didominasi kaum adam. Terang saja karena jumlah calon polisi wanita lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan mereka. Aku sendiri merasa risih jika harus berpapasan dengan mereka para lelaki yang beberapa di antaranya bermata jelalatan, meski aku sudah memilih pakaian renang yang menutupi paha.

Kalau aku sedang _mood_ untuk menciptakan keributan sekaligus menimbulkan masalah, pasti aku akan menonjok mereka satu per satu tepat di mata. Sayangnya aku tidak mau mendekam di penjara gara-gara ulahku yang konyol. Ibuku bisa menangis, dan ayahku pun akan kecewa padaku. Aku dimasukkan ke akademi kepolisian untuk menyembuhkanku dari budaya tawuran yang ku bawa sejak di sekolah menengah, bukan malah memperparah kebiasaan burukku itu. Bagaimanapun aku tetaplah seorang anak yang menomorsatukan kebahagiaan orang tuaku. Aku tidak ingin perjuangan mereka dalam merawat dan mendidikku hanya berakhir dengan kesia-siaan belaka. Aku harus berubah, lagipula aku ingin menjadi perempuan yang lebih pantas untuk disukai.

Ku dengar sorakan riang dari kubu laki-laki saat _Sensei_ mengatakan bahwa akan diadakan praktik penyelamatan untuk korban tenggelam, yang berarti mereka tidak jadi meninggalkan area kolam renang. Mereka akan berperan sebagai penyelamat dan kami para perempuan akan menjadi korban tenggelam. Yah, korban, apalagi aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi partnerku. Dan aku benci jika harus disentuh tangan-tangan kotor lelaki mesum.

Aku melirik pemuda tampan yang berdiri sedikit di belakang ketika _Sensei_ membacakan pasangan praktik sesuai undian. Meski menurut teman-temanku ada calon polisi pria yang lebih rupawan, namun menurutku ia yang paling menawan. Di antara calon polisi pria, hanya ia yang setahuku sebaya denganku. Bahkan ada yang sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak. Memang tidak ada kata terlambat untuk cita-cita yang mulia.

"Hokumon Tayuya dan Uchiha Sasuke."

_DEG!_

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jangan-jangan telingaku terganggu karena kemasukan air. Tapi rasanya aku belum menceburkan diri ke kolam. Dan lagi sebelum praktik ini aku dan teman-teman perempuanku hanya belajar tentang sidik jari di kelas. Di manakah letak penyebab ketidaknormalan indra pendengarku? Saat mandi? Aku mandi cepat tadi pagi—seperti biasanya—karena harus bergantian dengan yang lain, dan sebagai bentuk pelatihan kedisiplinan waktu. Jadi tidak ada kesempatan untuk bersantai hingga membuat telingaku kemasukan air _shower_.

Oh, lupakan! Debaran jantungku mulai menggila! Ku rasa jantungku yang lebih bermasalah.

Aku mencoba melihat ke arahnya, dan tak ku sangka ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sekali lagi aku menemukan tatapan itu—tatapan sepasang matanya yang kelam, yang telah menenggelamkanku dalam lautan harapan yang begitu dalam. Ialah laki-laki pertama yang mampu membuat jantungku berdenyut menyenangkan seperti sekarang.

Aku mengambil langkah maju saat ia mendekat ke pinggir kolam mengikuti teman-teman yang mulai mempersiapkan diri.

_Kami-sama_ … aku mohon jangan bangunkan aku dulu jika ini hanya mimpi….

Aku meyakini bahwa takdirku telah ditentukan jauh sebelum aku dilahirkan. Bahkan mungkin pena takdir sudah kering sekarang. Aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya sebagai apa jika pertemuanku dengan Sasuke bukanlah takdir….

.

.

.

* * *

O **W **A **R **I

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Selasa****, ****1 Januari**** 201****3**

**[*]**  
**H **A** N **A  
©Orange Range

Ada artikel tentang bunga yang sangat membantu saya dalam menulis makna bunga di fic ini. Saya mohon maaf jika ada bagian dalam cerita ini yang melanggar, serta tidak berkenan di hati. Terima kasih banyak semuanya.

.

.

.


End file.
